Makeshift Chemistry
by HazelEyes8D
Summary: "Mei?" The younger Elric asked, hesitantly and shyly. The girl turned around to face him. For a few moments, she just stared up at Al's face, her eyes changing from shock to confusion to recognition. "A-Alphonse?" She asked, her voice shaking. AlxMei. Post Brotherhood/Manga. Oneshot.


**So I don't really ship AlxMei, like at all... But I got a request to write a story about them, so I did. :D**

**Warning, I haven't ever read anything to do with AlxMei - also I haven't exactly finished FMA(B) because I don't want it to be over ;-; **

**So, if this story is completely weird and all that shit, sorry. I really am. But I think it's pretty cute. **

**IT'S ALSO TERRIBLY CLICHE.**

**So, this whole thang takes place when they're about 18 or 19, yeah? **

**Anywhos, this story is dedicated to cardmagicandsam, who requested it. I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Summer was coming to an end. The leaves were changing, the nights were colder, and there was that certain crisp to the air that could only signify the coming of autumn.

Autumn. Al's favourite season. It was the best time of the year. No cold snow, yet no hot sun. It was the perfect balance. Not to mention how breathtaking the scenery was - the blend of crisp red leaves falling to the yellowed ground - the warm hues all blending into one beautiful masterpiece.

Al's favourite memories of fall were from his childhood, back in Resembool. He, Ed, and Winry would always play outside until it turned dark. They loved raking up all the leaves and taking turns jumping into the pool of the dead, crisp once-upon-a-time greenery. After spending all afternoon outside, they would return to Aunt Pinako's - where she would have three mugs of hot chocolate prepared for each of them.

Al was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Ed had been talking to him for the past few minutes.

"Were you even listening to me?" Edward questioned.

"Wha- Of course I was... Okay, so I zoned out for a minute there. You were saying?"

Ed sighed, a small smile playing about his lips.

"Nothing too important, Al." Ed paused. "What were you thinking about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was just thinking back to our childhood. Specifically this time of year, when we would jump into the leaves and have leaf wars... And Pinako would always make hot chocolate... How pretty Resembool is in the autumn, stuff like that."

"Yeah. Resembool sure beats Central this time of year."

At Ed's comment, both brothers paused and looked around the city for a moment. The trees in the city park were beautiful, sure, but they just didn't compare to the quiet countryside that was Resembool.

The brothers continued walking down the street to their shared apartment. After getting Al's body back, Ed had remained in the military. He said it was all he had ever known, really, and that settling back down in Resembool would just bore him. Of course, Winry didn't like hearing that. Al had stayed with his brother simply because he didn't have anywhere else to go, really. Ed was the only home Al had known. Ed was the only person Al could - and had to - depend on, apart from Winry, of course. The Elric brothers were inseperable. It was a rare occasion indeed if one was ever seen without the other.

Yet, something inside of Al wanted something more. He wanted to live, to find something for him to fill this somewhat empty void in his life.

Before getting his body back, Al had always figured that was the missing piece. That the reason he always felt a faint sense of loneliness, of emptiness, was because he was literally empty. He had always assumed that getting his body back would fill those spaces and be the best thing to ever happen. Now, don't misunderstand, getting his body back was the greatest thing to happen since... well, since_ ever_.

Yet something was always nagging on the back of Al's mind, causing him to feel some lingering feelings of loneliness, of sadness... There just didn't seem to be much meaning to life. Well, to Al's life at least.

There was a part of the younger Elric who wanted to get away from Central, and from his brother, and just do his own thing. Yet the other part was telling him that he couldn't just leave. Ed was all Al had ever really known, and Al was all Ed had really known. How do you just leave someone who has given up their entire life to fix a mistake he made when he was 10 years old? It was a burden Ed had carried for years, and as much as Al had assured his brother that he didn't blame him, Al could tell Ed still felt guilty.

But enough of all that.

The brothers had been home for a few hours, and it was nearing 7:30 p.m.

"Hey, brother, I think I'm going to go out for a walk in the park, okay?" Al called into the quiet apartment. Ed was either sleeping, or working on papers. Who knew.

A faint 'okay' could be heard, and with that Al exited the apartment building.

Back out on the streets of Central, the air had gotten chillier. Al was wearing a burgundy sweater and khaki's, which normally was more than warm enough, but as night-time got closer the air got colder.

The amount of time Al spent in the park that night, he wouldn't know. It could've been hours or minutes.

All that Al knew was that he saw _her. _

"Mei?" The younger Elric asked, hesitantly and shyly.

The girl turned around to face him.

For a few moments, she just stared up at Al's face, her eyes changing from shock to confusion to recognition.

"A-Alphonse?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Al nodded slightly, and before he knew exactly what was happening, the Xingese girl had thrown her arms around his neck, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"I can't believe it's actually you! I haven't seen you since... since..."

"Since I got my body back."

"Yeah..."

The two stood there, holding each other, for a few moments.

Al slowly released the girl, and another silence enveloped them.

"So... What brings you to Central?" Al asked.

"Oh, uh... Well... I was actually hoping that... that I might run into you."

Al gaped. It had been years since he last saw Mei, let alone really thought about her, and she came all the way to Central to see _him?_

Al could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Well... Here I am." He said awkwardly.

Mei smiled.

"Yeah. Here you are."

**oOo**

After going to get some coffee to fight against the cold of the night, Al and Mei had continued to walk around Central together.

The two were completely caught up on the past years of each other's lives - Al didn't have much to tell about his, really. After returning to Xing, Mei had spent about 6 months with her family before deciding to leave again - for good. She found that she had this growing feeling of emptiness that she just couldn't shake. She had travelled to other countries for a little while, before returning to Amestris. Being here, she said, helped ease the feeling. Mei had accidentally stumbled upon Winry in Resembool, and after staying with her for a few days, Mei had convinced herself to travel to Central. Winry had mentioned that the brothers were living here. And that brought them to right now.

"How long have you been in Central for?"

"I just got here today, actually."

After she made this comment, Al took note that she did indeed have a bag with her. Something he had failed to pick up on earlier.

"Really? So do you have a place to stay?"

"I was on my way to a hotel before I ran into you." Mei smiled warmly at the blonde haired boy.

There was a slight awkward pause in the conversation before Al added,

"Well, you're welcome to stay with me and brother if you would like."

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to be a bother-"

"No, seriously, it's okay."

Mei stared at Al for a moment.

"Well...Okay, if you're sure."

"I am." Al reassured, smiling.

**oOo**

Al unlocked the door to his apartment and swung it open, holding it there for Mei to walk through.

"Ed?" Al called out.

No response.

"Excuse me for a moment, Mei."

Al threw his set of keys onto the kitchen counter before wandering down the hall to where Ed's bedroom door was located.

Knocking on the door, he called out one more time,

"Ed? You there?"

Sighing, Al opened the door to find his brother fast asleep, face down on a book at his desk.

"Edward." Al said gently, shaking his brother's shoulders.

Ed slowly opened his eyes.

"What is it?"

"You remember Mei Chang?"

Ed, still half asleep, looked thoroughly confused.

Al gave him a minute longer to think.

Realization dawned on the older Elric's face.

"What about her?" He asked suspiciously.

"Can she stay with us?"

Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Just for a couple days. That's all. She just got to Central and she doesn't have a place to stay."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"You know there's these things called hotels, right?"

Al gave Edward a pleading look.

"Alright, fine, whatever. I don't really know why you felt the need to ask me in the first place."

Ed made to rest his head down again.

"Wait, aren't you going to at least come say hi?"

Ed groaned.

"Fine."

Ed reluctantly stood up and followed Al out into the living room where Mei was waiting.

"Hello, Edward. Good to see you again." Mei said pleasantly.

Edward managed a smile and greeted the girl as well, before heading into the kitchen.

"Sorry, he just woke up and is a little out of it."

"No worries." Mei smiled.

Al thought for a moment. So they didn't exactly have a guest room, but making Mei sleep on the couch seemed a little...stingy, since he had offered her a place to stay after all.

"Give me a minute?"

Mei nodded.

"Feel free to sit down and make yourself comfortable." Al said, gesturing to the sofa as he made his way down the hall.

Opening his bedroom door, he found that his room wasn't too messy. Just a few clothes strewn about the floor, organize some of the papers on his desk, make his bed, and it was fine.

After finishing tidying up, he gave his room a once over.

He deemed it presentable. I mean, she wasn't staying very long... was she?

Al returned to the living room to find that Mei was sitting on the couch, seeming to take in her surroundings. Edward had already returned to his room.

Al had to admit, this was way more awkward than he had anticipated.

He cleared his throat.

Mei turned, a little startled.

"Are you tired?"

It was nearly midnight now, and Al could tell that Mei was weakly fighting off sleep.

She nodded slightly,

"Yeah, a little bit."

Al walked over to where Mei's bag was sitting on the floor, picked it up, and turned towards her.

"Come on, I'll show you to where you're staying."

Mei stood up and followed Alphonse down the hall. He opened the door, turned on the light, and set her bag just to the inside of the room, allowing her to pass through and look around briefly.

She was quiet for a moment.

"You didn't have to let me use your room, you know. I would've been fine on the couch."

"It's no big deal. I offered you a place to stay - a couch is hardly comfortable, especially when you could've gone to a hotel."

"Yeah, a hotel, and paid a shitload of money for one room for one night? You're letting me stay here for free. I'm just glad to have a roof over my head, in all honesty."

Al, feeling awkward, just nodded, before adding,

"Well, the bathroom's right across the hall, and... yeah, I think that's it."

"Thanks, Alphonse." Mei smiled gratefully.

Al smiled back,

"Goodnight, Mei."

"Goodnight."

With that, Al took his leave, shutting the door behind him. He grabbed a spare blanket and pillow from the linen closet and then went back to the living room.

He was extremely tired - it had been a long day.

Throwing the blankets down onto the couch, Al - not caring that he had forgotten to grab any form of pajama's from his room - stripped down to his boxers and fell onto the couch.

Sleep quickly overtook him.

**oOo**

Al was awakened to the smell of...pancakes?

_Weird... _Al thought, _Ed never bothers to cook himself breakfast. _

Rolling over and burying his head between the back of the couch and his pillow, Al sighed.

Then he remembered.

Mei was here.

He slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his amber eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Mei's voice sang out from the kitchen.

The only thing separating the kitchen from the living room was the giant island countertop, otherwise it was one room.

"Morning..." Al mumbled, still half asleep.

"How was your sleep?" She asked.

"It was alright, and yours?"

"Good, thanks. You know, this might sound weird, but your bed is _really_ comfortable."

Al laughed a little.

Al stood up, making his way over to the counter and sitting on one of the stools. Mei was cooking on just the other side of the counter, but Al noticed that her eyes were momentarily stuck on him, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Al was suddenly hyperactively aware of his lack of clothes. He hadn't thought anything of it, he would've been perfectly fine to sit here in his boxers had Mei not reacted the way she just did.

Now things were even more awkward.

Wanting to break the awkward silence, Al said,

"You know, you didn't have to make breakfast."

"I don't mind at all. Ed had some pancakes before he left for work this morning."

"What time is it?"

"It's about half past 12."

Mei finished cooking the pancakes and filled up a plate with them, serving them to a thankful (and hungry) Al.

After finishing their food, Al got up to get some orange juice.

Mei seemed, at least hopefully was, past the shock of seeing him in his underwear.

It wasn't that weird, was it?

….

Was it?

"So what were you planning to do today, Mei?"

"Oh, well... Nothing really. I mean, yesterday I had hoped to spend today trying to find you, but that's already been done. So..."

"Well, what did you want to do today?"

She seemed to ponder this question with deep consideration.

"I've always wanted to go swimming in the river that runs through here. It's so pretty."

Al stared at her.

"What is it?" She innocently asked.

"Are you aware how cold it is outside? How cold the _water is?"_

Mei laughed.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. It's not everyday that I'm here in Central."

Both stared at each other for a moment.

Finally, Al gave in.

"Fine. But if you get hypothermia, don't blame me."

**oOo**

The two had walked down to where the river was the least busy. The bridge overtop of the river barely ever saw a car, the bridge was used mostly for people who were looking for a way to cool off in the hot summer heat by plunging down into the river below.

However, jumping off the bridge into the river in the end of September, with the air already cold enough outside, was not on Al's to do list.

They were standing on the bridge, Mei looking over the railing down to where the water was.

"It looks so much fun!" She exclaimed.

"If by 'fun' you mean traumatizingly cold, then yes, it does look 'fun'."

"Oh come on, don't chicken out now."

"I'm not chickening out! I just... Look, neither of us even have proper bathing suits, why not put it off until... oh, I don't know, next summer?"

"No way. I'm here now, we're doing this."

"But-"

"No 'but's - you said you would do this."

With these words, Mei looked up at Al, giving him the puppy dog look.

_Damn it_, Al thought, _Why did I let myself get caught in this?_

"You're going to ruin your clothes though. Wouldn't you rather just wait?"

"Hmmm... You're right. Well, there's still no going back. We're doing this, Alphonse, whether you want to or not, okay?" She smiled devilishly at Al.

Al just looked at her like she was crazy.

Before Al really knew what was happening, Mei had kicked off her shoes and was in the process of sliding out of her dress.

Al quickly turned and faced the other way, his cheeks burning.

"You're crazy, you know that?" He stated.

"Clearly you are too if you agreed to come along." She retorted.

Al was busy staring down the road, painfully aware of the fact that Mei was right behind him in nothing but her underwear and preparing to throw herself off the bridge into the piercingly cold river.

"Well? Are you coming or what?" She questioned.

Al slowly turned around and saw that she was already on the other side of the railing, looking back at Al with those big, shining eyes.

Al sighed. He just couldn't find it in himself to say no to her.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Al slid off his shirt, despite the biting wind, and had ditched his pants and before he was fully aware of his actions he was now joining Mei on the other side of the railing, preparing to throw himself off of it into the waters below.

It didn't help that the water had gotten lower since the summer.

Al looked at Mei.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." She said with a grin.

Al sighed.

"On the count of three?"

"On the count of three."

"One-"

"Wait just a minute. I have to be sure you don't chicken out last minute and stay up here, Mr. Elric." As she said this, Mei latched onto Al's hand with a firm grip.

"I'm dragging you down with me." She stated.

Al let out another sigh, before he restarted counting.

"One... Two... Three!"

And with that, Mei had flung herself off the bridge - pulling Alphonse with her.

There was moment where they were just free-falling, and the adrenaline started to kick in, but it was all over so fast and then they were in the water. Which was so cold that it felt like shards of ice were being stuck into your skin.

Al resurfaced from underneath the water, and moments later so did Mei.

"That was the GREATEST!" She exclaimed, a huge grin plastered to her face as she threw her arms up in the air.

Al couldn't' help but smile at seeing her this happy.

It made him happy too.

After staying the water a little longer than Al would have liked, all thanks to Mei for starting a water fight, the two swam over to the river bank and got out.

"Damn, it's cold." Al muttered, the chilly air getting to him and his soaking wet body. He looked over at Mei who was visibly shaking from the cold.

"Feeling a little cold, are we?"

Mei could do nothing but slightly nod her head as she folded her arms over her chest.

Al shook his head, but nonetheless he draped an arm around her small shoulders and led her back up the hill to where their discarded clothes remained.

Mei was still shivering after re-dressing, and so Al let her have his sweater. He was much more used to cold than she was.

**oOo**

It was nearing dinnertime.

After the river incident, the two had returned to Al's apartment where they both found warmer clothes and Al made some hot chocolate. Mei was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and holding her hot chocolate while Al was looking through the kitchen for something that could be dinner.

Shutting the fridge for the hundredth time, Al sighed and returned to the living room, plopping himself down beside Mei.

Mei looked up at Al.

"What is it?"

"There is literally no food left in that kitchen - unless, you know, you're okay with having crackers and grape juice for dinner."

Mei laughed.

"Well doesn't that sound fancy, Chef Elric."

"Shut up..." Al said, nudging the girl with his elbow.

A silence followed. Although, for the first time since they'd been...reunited, the silence wasn't awkward. It was comfortable.

Well, it was a comfortable silence until the phone rang.

Al got up and went to the kitchen, where the phone was.

"Hello?"

There was a pause as Alphonse listened to the other person.

"Oh, okay, well there's no food here anyways. Do you think you could go to the market before you come home?"

Another pause.

"Yes, I know, but I mean after you're done work. Is it that big of a deal?"

"Look, I did the grocery shopping last time. I don't understand why you can't just pick up a few things. The only things we have are some crackers and juice."

Another pause.

"Okay, whatever. I'll see you later then, Ed."

Al hung up the phone.

Leaning against the counter, he weighed his options. He could either go to market and pick up food, or... Or he could take the easy route out and either order some food or go to a restaurant.

The easy route was very appealing.

"Mei, what do you feel like for dinner?"

"Doesn't matter to me, I'm fine with whatever."

"Well, do you want to order take out or would you rather go to a restaurant?"

Mei thought for a moment.

"I think I'd prefer to get some take out..."

And with that, Al tossed the phone and the various take-out menu's that the Elric's kept lying around at Mei and said,

"Order whatever you want, and yes you have to choose, because I'm going to go take a shower."

And with that, Al left her to decide.

**oOo**

It had been about a week since Mei had first come to central. It just after dinner, and Mei was lying on the couch and Al was lying on the floor next to the couch - both just staring up at the ceiling.

"You know, Al... You look a lot better since the last time I saw you. Healthier. Happier. I don't know. Just... better."

"Well, considering the last time you saw me, I had just gotten my body back... I would hope I look better than I did back then." Al said with a small laugh.

A short silence ensued.

"Since we're on the subject, you've also changed a lot since the last time I saw you. You've grown up. I mean, the last I saw you, you were basically this little girl with a pet panda who had this unexplainable attachment to me. Now you're... well... You're kinda really beautiful..." Al finished lamely, his cheeks burning.

Mei propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at Al.

"You really think so?" She asked, butterflies infiltrating her stomach.

"Yeah." Al said sheepishly, avoiding her eyes.

Al could feel that she was still staring down at him, and just knowing that made him blush even more.

"You know, Al, you're really adorable when you blush."

Being called adorable was not something Al wanted to hear, but... She still said it sincerely.

Al shifted his gaze to meet hers.

Her long raven hair was off to one side, falling over her shoulder and hanging off the side of the couch. She had rested her head on the palm of her hand, her other hand barely dangling over the side of the sofa. Her charcoal eyes were piercing into Al's amber eyes, and her pale skin was almost angelic. She was, simply, beautiful.

In some weird, crazy moment of absolute insanity that Al didn't know was in him, he reached up a hand and softly brushed her cheek. As he began to retract his hand, her small fingers wrapped around his, trapping it there.

Neither could look away from each other. They were lost in each other's mesmerizing gaze.

"Al..." Mei whispered, "I... I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Al whispered back.

And he meant it. He truly did. All those feelings of emptiness - of loneliness, they hadn't bothered him since the moment Mei came back into his life. She made him forget about all of that. Being with her, it felt like he was actually living. Actually doing his own thing, leading a life separate from that of his brother's. He was being his own person.

Before Al was fully aware of what was happening, he was sitting up from the floor - his head was now level with hers. His eyes were even with her eyes.

Mei was still keeping Al's hand captive.

In some insane moment of random confidence, Al did something he never thought he would do - at least, not so soon.

But, nonetheless, Al had leaned in and placed a sweet, hesitant kiss on her forehead.

Okay, so Al kinda chickened out last second and went for her forehead instead of her lips.

But the gesture was still there, right?

...Right?

**oOo**

The rest of the night had consisted of the two talking.

Just talking.

About anything and everything.

Until Mei had fallen asleep, still clutching Al's hand.

Alphonse had let her sleep for a little while, lost in his own thoughts, before he started feeling a little sleepy himself.

He carefully stood up, and gently picked up Mei and carried her to his bedroom bridal style.

Al delicately placed Mei on top of the sheets and pulled the comforter over her sleeping body.

He carefully brushed the hair away from her face. She was mesmerizing as she slept - so calm, so peaceful, so serene... It was as if she had never had a worry in the world.

Al quietly made his way to the door, and just as he was about the leave, he heard a soft voice call out into the darkness,

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you maybe... I don't know... Stay a little longer...?"

Her question hung in the air, silence took over for a few moments.

"Of course." Al said quietly.

Mei was sitting up as Al walked over to her.

Once he was close enough, she had reached out her arms and grabbed onto his wrists, pulling him in closer.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Al, somewhat awkwardly, wrapped his arms around her waist - pulling her closer.

Mei was quick to fall asleep again, and so Al gently laid her down before he himself lay beside her, once again pulling her in closer to him.

Al soon allowed sleep to take over as he reveled in the moment.

**oOo**

The morning sunlight trickled through the window pane, a slight autumn breeze ruffling the curtains.

Mei blinked open her eyes.

It took a few moments before she remembered what happened last night, and a smile crept onto her lips.

She turned slightly, to face Al.

He was still asleep, his face void of any emotion. He looked completely at peace.

Mei gently caressed his face before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.

Pulling her face back a few inches, she whispered into the morning air,

"Good morning, Al."

Al didn't respond, not with words.

Before Mei could fully understand what was happening, Al was kissing her.

The kiss started out slow and hesitant - a hint of fear, but then as Al gained more confidence, he began to take over. Their lips pressed against each other in a form of desperation - the kiss was becoming more intense, more heated - as if they couldn't stand to be apart any longer. Al's hands got tangled in her hair as she clutched his shirt, pulling him closer - eliminating any possible space between the two.

Al probably could've spent the rest of the day like that, had the one and only Edward Elric not ruined it.

The front door to the apartment slammed shut, breaking both Al and Mei out of the kiss.

"Al! I'm home!" Edward's voice rang out.

"Shit..." Al muttered.

It wasn't that Al had a problem with his brother being home, it was more the timing of the whole thing as well as that if Al didn't go show his face, then Edward would come to his room anyways.

"Sorry... um... Excuse me for a moment, Mei." Al said awkwardly as he quickly left his room to go greet his brother.

**oOo**

"You're leaving _today?_" Al disbelieving asked.

"I'm sorry, but... I never really stay in one place for too long... It's nothing personal really, it's just that I still have a lot of travelling that I want to do. I came to Central to see you, yes, but... I never dreamed things would have turned out the way they did. I'm sorry, Al, but... I think it's best if I go." Mei muttered, looking down at her shoes as she stood in the entrance way to the Elric's apartment, bag in hand.

"Why?"

Mei looked at Al.

"What do you mean, why? I just told you why, silly." She said, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"I mean _why _would you spend all this time with me, _why _even bother coming to Central if you were planning on just disappearing, _why _did you kiss me?"

The words were out of Al's mouth, regardless of if he wanted to voice those thoughts or not.

Al looked into Mei's eyes and found that they were... watering?

It was quiet for a moment.

"Please don't cry, Mei..." Al gently wiped one of the tears off of her cheek.

"I'm sorry Al. I really am. But I... I can't stay here. I need to go. Before _this _gets any farther than it already has."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I mean I can't be with you. I... I guess I came here chasing some childhood fantasy. And every moment spent with you has been perfect, I couldn't have asked for more. You're still as perfect as I remember you. I still, and probably always will, love you, Alphonse."

"Then stay. Stay here - you just said it yourself, everything's been perfect. So why leave? Why ruin it?"

"Because you deserve better."

Whatever tears Mei had been holding in the past couple of minutes were now freely flowing out, coating her pale cheeks.

Al stared at the girl.

She couldn't just leave, not after all that's happened.

And like hell he deserved better. Mei was more than he could ever ask for, more than he had ever dreamed of.

As cliché as it is, ever since Mei came back into Al's life he truly felt complete. He wanted to spend every second with her, if she would let him.

And that was the hard part.

_If she would let him. _

Al wrapped his arms around Mei, holding her close as she continued to cry. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt.

"Please..." Al whispered, "Don't just leave me like this. Please."

Mei looked up at Al, searching his eyes for something.

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Then I promise I'll come back. Soon." Mei said, taking a step back from the younger Elric.

Al still felt sad at her leaving, but at this point it was inevitable.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Mei affirmed, holding onto Al's hand briefly for a moment before turning to leave.

Al grabbed her wrist, turning her back towards him as he captured her lips one last time.

The kiss was chaste, but sweet.

"I love you." Al said, looking into her eyes.

Mei's eyes flashed up to meet his, as if testing whether he was telling the truth or not.

She seemed to believe him, and with that, she kissed him on the cheek before turning and leaving, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Al didn't know how long he stood there, watching the place where she had left.

She promised she would come back.

He had nothing to worry about. She would be back.

She had to come back.

And Al would be here, waiting for here, just like he said.

Because, after all, he loved the girl.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**My first ever AlxMei fic... I hope it was acceptable :P**

**This was the most rushed thing I've ever posted woot woot. Writing this was like pulling teeth sometimes, but now I have a newfound respect for the pairing. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Leave me a review? c:**

**- HazelEyes8D**


End file.
